Because of the delicate nature of electronic components and devices repairs are inevitable. One principle component, and frequently the most susceptible to mechanical damage, is the wiring that is required to communicate electrical signals between components. To address this problem many types of splicing connectors have been 20 designed to function as tools that aid in repairing and modifying the wiring between electronic devices. For instance, devices commonly referred to as “butt connectors” receive the ends of two electrical wires and allows them to be twisted or crimped together to restore an electrical connection.
Although presumably effective for their intended purpose, the existing devices and patent proposals do not effectively capture the ends of wires to be joined, do not provide a waterproof connection, or protect against overheating.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an electrical wire connector that captures the ends of wires to be electrically connected along the longitudinal axis of each wire so as to prevent slippage while being connected. Further, it would be desirable to have a wire connector that forms a waterproof connection apart from a surrounding environment. In addition, it would be desirable to have an electrical wire connector having a fuse configured to disconnect conductivity between two wire conductors if an excessive current is detected.